epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Link vs Finn the Human. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1
I'm running out of text for this part. Anyways, welcome back to Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters! I know I've been uploading more frequently, but next battle is the last battle that will be uploaded soon. I think so anyways. Today, we have two of the most famous teenage blonde swordsmen in fiction. Link and Finn the Human. This was suggested by an AWC. Without further ado, let's get rooooooooooooooooooooooooit into the news. Key Link is in harlequin Finn the Human is in white Beat This is the beat: http://www.shadowville.com/1246/genres/club-beats/play-for-keeps Intro starts at 0:00 Rapping starts at 0:10 Introduction '' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS'' '' '' VS '' '' '' BEGIN!'' Battle Finn the Human: I'm Finn the Human, and I'm coming in Strong! I'm going to beat a pathetic Goron-loving moron! Who Will Win between us? Well, the answer is clear. The one with flow so petrifying, it's like the Ocean of Fear! You look like you got Holly Jolly Secrets with that look like an elf. Looks like Hyrule's savior needs to go save himself. So give up, or like the Catalyst Comet, you'll be stopped in your Tracks! Your weapons won't protect you from this rap attack! Link: Prepare yourself, it looks like its the hour of your doom. I have better things to do then battle kids that cry when they go "Boom Boom." Part of Bombers Secret Society, so you know I'm dropping bombs in the clash. What time is it? It's time for this hero to kick your ass. You grew long hair and wear a sweater that's pink. This #2 will never be a Legend. Call it Adventure of Link. In terms of rapping, you'll find that we're not a-Like. Because unlike you, H-y-rule on the mic. Finn the Human: I'm a famous adventurer who overpowers his foes. You'll be Half a Hero when I take out my sword and slice through your green clothes. A wannabe Peter Pan against the Hero of Ooo? You could run a long distance and I'd still spit on you. I see how you got the title "Small Fry," with burns so weak. I'll make you shriek. Why don't you go hide behind Sheik? You just got beat by the true Hero Boy. Remember my name! Now please keep quiet like in all of your games. Link: Well, excuuuse me, princess. I'm not sure if you know That you're trying to beat one of the main mascots of Nintendo. Another ugly creature tried to fight me and I slaughtered him. With raps so harsh they'll have to put it on the Adult Swim! Don't need a blade for your bane. I got rhymes like the Spiritual Stones. Spitting burns like the Goron's Ruby, and got the Zora Sapphire's wet flow. You're a white-hat wearing nut. I'm a fierce deity! The Real You is showing because you have now lost to me. WHO WON WHO'S NEXT? EPIC *slash* *Logo cuts in half* RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS Who won? Link Finn the Human Hints: Decoded Link to 10 U.S. History Events: Historical events happened to the past, therefore, technically making the link a link to the past. Link to the Past. Human with Finn: Finn the Human Also, a blurry picture of Finn upside-down can be found on the top of the Microsoft picture in Ash vs Yugi. Hints for the next battle ERBOE Hint 14.jpg|Bigfoot ERBOE Hint 16.jpg ERBOE Hint 15.png|This is Hamlet btw TBA Notes Two things. 1. Thanks to TheRealMawtus for unintentionally helping me out with writing. 2. For something I'm planning in the future, leave the names insane villains in the comments. I'll pick some of the most popular suggestions for the thing I'm planning. They can be from any genre; creepypasta, games, movies, TV, comic books, you name it. Category:Blog posts